thewinnieyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Perry
Ten Coming soon... Eleven Coming soon... Twelve During Month, Sandra walks around with holes in her jeans and ketchup on her shirts. Sandra tries to pretend that she doesn't care about her appearance, but as a normal fifteen year old, she did. Sandra would stay in the bathroom for long periods of time, looking at herself. She also experimented with makeup like eyeliner and Sun Kissed Cheek Stain from the Body Shop. Her boyfriend Bo told Sandra that he liked her natural, but Sandra said that boys were often clueless. On the day of Winnie's twelfth birthday, Sandra walked in on Winnie naked in the closet pretending that she had breasts. She ignored the strange scene and told Winnie that they were about to leave to go to the restaurant. At Benihana's for Winnie's birthday dinner Sandra told Winnie to stop teasing Dinah and to be nice. Sandra wore her Chuck Taylors and was accompanied by Bo. Back home, Sandra was grumpy that she had to keep telling Winnie and Dinah to quiet down. Sandra was using a mud mask to clean her pores which inspired Winnie to try to use it too. But Sandra was on the phone with Bo and didn't give Winnie the chance to ask to use it. Next month in April, Sandra was begging her mom to get her drivers license because she turned 16 already. Sandra was driving Winnie and her mom to the mall when they were making her really nervous about getting into a car accident. At the mall, Sandra told Winnie that getting gold ball earrings were too WASPy. She also told Winnie that if her new piercings got infected that her earlobes would fall off. Sandra was too scared to go get her drivers license after the mall. During the following week, Sandra was making excuses for not getting her license like staying out late with Bo and completing her Earth science assignment on the Ring of Fire. Winnie assumed that Sandra wasn't even working on her assignment and was rather messaging her friends and eating oreos. On the day that she finally did get her license, it had a mistake on it saying that her weight was 1000 pounds and not 100. Sandra was angry about it at first but then Winnie convinced her not to fix it. Later on at dinner, Sandra calls Winnie a "throwback" for not having a bra already, and explains to Ty that it means "someone who doesn't get a bra until sixth grade. Kind of like an ape." In September, Sandra was driving Winniel and was telling her that she had to go to school. Sandra was proud that she knew how to drive stick and how smooth she was at it. She brought an old BMW and told Winnie that she had to learn to drive stick because she didn't want Winnie to be a girl who only drove automatic. Sandra told Winnie that most scary stories were urban legends and that no one was supposed to know Winnie because she was just a seventh grader. She gave Winnie the advice just to act confident, even if she wasn't. Winnie thought this was easy for Sandra because she was "a junior, and she was sassy and tough, and drove a golf ball-yellow Beemer. Plus she was beautiful in her "I'm not trying only secretly I am" kind of way. Plus she was dating Bo." Sandra couldn't pick up Winnie after school because she had track from 4-6. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Ten Character Category:Eleven Character Category:Twelve Character Category:Thirteen Character Category:Thirteen Plus One Character